Proximity
by EternusX229
Summary: These desires that weld up inside him, he couldn't stop them but he wanted them.


There was something about the light that reflected off the body that lay still.

 _Breathing. Living._

Skin against smooth unruffled bedsheets. Bare and so very tempting.

 _Luscious. Tasteful._

These desires that weld up inside him, he couldn't stop them but he wanted them.

 _Him._

He took a few steps forward and Hazel eyes peered up at him, not asleep but not awake. Fuji smiled, kneeling onto the bed with a soft creak, slowly. Hazel eyes knew him, knew of his intentions and shunned himself away.

Back turned to him, Fuji frowned and leaned over placing his hand to caress; handsomely, gently and lovingly, his face. Whispering softly against his ear, he bit the shell and suddenly was on his back.

He smiled triumphantly but raised himself up.

 _Wanting._

Admiring and keeping the moment engraved. "Make Love to Me." He whispered against soft, temptatious lips. Taking and breathing him in.

Tilting his head back, his back arched as skin touched skin. How lovely it felt to have that heart beat against his chest. Sweet and musk filled his senses as they became one under the neon lights.

Tezuka's hand brought his face to his, eyes resting on his supple lips. Half lidded eyes, ablazed, stared at him.

 _Lost within the ocean._

Sensually wanting those hands to move lower. Tezuka leaned in and Fuji turned his face to the side, a soft knowing grin lying on his soft features.

Lights playing shadows along his face creating contours that made him seem ethereal.

 _The prey of the night._

Furrowed eyebrows and inquisitive Hazel eyes peered over and moved him again only for Fuji to move away again. He chuckled and sat up, hand sliding over the broad strong chest that barely touched his within a hairline of a difference.

 _Heart beating, lustfully, loudly, blinding._

He leaned forward hiding his face into the crook of that neck. Taking in that scent, that strength, he softly moaned.

The hand on the back of his head took a fistful of his hair and he groaned, head tilting back, he was roughly kissed. "Mmm."

 _Forbidden yet wanted._

He let those lips travel, beautifully caressing. Fuji's fingers entangled into ruffled, unkempt hair as he kept going. Dark brown against milky white, contrasting and daring

 _Warm and hot._

He gasped as teeth took him in. Marking him and making him his. Something about the way he was being possessive yet gentle made his skin crawl. This was everything he desired yet he wanted more.

Raising his hand to look into Hazel eyes, he smiled and brought lips unto his. Fingers trembled at the way he took him. Underneath the stimulus of it all, his senses were blinded and bound to the man on him. Making love to him in ways he had only dreamed of.

The voice that filled his ears full of want that lasted and didn't die. After so many years, he found his hands still grasping onto the back, running into that hair, moaning his name.

 _Sweet and gentle._

Rough and aggressive like the way he normally wasn't. With caresses filled with sincerity and kindness.

There were words that could describe this moment but he dared not speak them instead he held him closer.

 _Longing, craving._

The strength that made him cry, overwhelmed. Hands ran up his chest, taut and rising rapidly with every touch. Dazed eyes peered up at passionate honest ones. Despite years passed every moment felt new. Felt like their first. Still searching like it was their last.

 _Under the light._

Dancing the shadows of theirs meshed into one, he bit down on Tezuka's bottom lip. Grin in place only to replace it with one sensual thrust. His hands grabbed that handsome face reveling in it's masculinity before tilting it back to mark the tanned musky skin. Tongue passing over bruised skin, fingers grasping onto a tuft of dark hair, possessively.

 _Imprinting the moment._

Tezuka groaned and he felt the heart beat against his chest beat faster. He smiled, lips red and ran his fingers lower, wanting and desiring everything of the man that made endless love to him.

 _Beautifully and wonderfully._

The feeling of genuine love and the scent of him clouding everything. Something about the moment spoke volumes, colorful lights that danced along tanned perfect skin, sculpted and devoted. He moaned. It drew him in unlike any other. Forever trapped in the hold, the gaze and taste.

His heart beat knowing come tomorrow the same feeling grew still in his body and mind. So he ran his fingers along Tezuka's back, drawing them lower to push Tezuka further in. His head tilted back and Tezuka compiled. So very lost in everything, his senses were high when Tezuka moaned in his ear, softly and hoarse.

 _Adoring and sensual._

He grasped it and caressed the second he felt lips on his once more. Gentle and rough. Just like how he was. He smiled against lips to look into hazel wild eyes. The light igniting more than one flame again. He chuckled and caressed his face once more. Something telling him tonight was more than just useless thoughts of his own musing. He could see he wanted more of…

 _The proximity of their love._


End file.
